


No matter what

by SteampunkWilson



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Added conversation, Aeroplanes, Hugging, I have this headcannon that Panda doesn't like Chinese food, I'm just a sucker for their brotherhood, Most of the side characters get mentioned, added scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: On the plane journey home, Panda has some things he wants to say.Basically, Panda apologises for the whole 'we're not brothers' shtick because I heard a lot of people were asking for that.Also, can we get some platonic brotherly bonding in this fandom please?
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on tumblr that a lot of people wanted Panda to apologise for what he said, so this exists now. Enjoy :)

Grizz let out a sigh and relaxed into the plane seat. The flight back from Canada wouldn't be a long one, it was just to San Francisco after all, yes finally they were returning home! He grinned from ear to ear at the thought of seeing all his friends again, Chloe, Tabes and the Poppy scouts, heck even Charlie would be a welcome face right now. He just wanted to settle into his couch at home with a bowl of chips beside him and a video game controller in his hands. And his bros, of course.

Speaking of his brothers, they were both beside him, settling into the flight as the plane took off. Ice Bear seated in the aisle so he could spring into action in case of emergency and was Panda tucked into the middle seat, staring at the blank screen on the seat in front of him, while Grizz was nestled next to the window so he could stare at the view outside. The same formation that they always flew in. Grizz smiled even wider as Panda's shoulder brushed his, and directed his attention to staring out of the window at the trees passing by. Man was he glad to have them back!

Just as Grizz had begun to get distracted by the fascinating sights of North America passing below them, he heard a sudden sniffing noise, like someone crying. Concerned, he turned around, only for Panda to throw his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hey Pan Pan, what's wrong?" Grizz asked, rubbing his brother's back out of instinct. "We escaped, Trout's never gonna bother us again!"

Panda shook his head, face still buried in Grizz's fur. "I'm really sorry Grizz." He sobbed.

"For what?" Grizz asked, still confused. Over Panda's shoulder, he saw that Ice Bear had fallen asleep against the headrest and smiled briefly. Good on him, little bro deserved a break.

"For what I said!" Panda sniffles, withdrawing from his brother's embrace. "When I said we weren't brothers, Grizz I didn't mean it! I was just upset and angry and stressed out and-"

"Whoa!" Grizz put his paws on his younger brother's shoulders. "Panda, I know you didn't mean any of that stuff. It's OK, we'll always be brothers!"

"It's not OK though." Panda neglect his seatbelt and curled his knees onto his chest. "I know I upset you, and little bro! And I, I was wrong. I took what I was feeling out in you and it wasn't fair! I-" he sighed. "I'm a dingle."

Grizz hesitated for a second. On the one hand, yeah, Panda had upset them both. But on the other, this was Panda. Grizz would never blame Panda for that. This was his little brother, he could never stay mad at him for long. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, OK that did hurt my feelings." Panda glanced away, eyes still brimming with tears. "But that doesn't change anything between us! You'll always be my brother and I'm always gonna look out for you and love you! Whatever any of us end up saying!"

Panda glanced back at him and Grizz felt a little hurt by the surprise in his eyes. "You mean it?" He stammered. "Whatever stupid stuff I say?"

Grizz nodded firmly. "If course Pan Pan! Come here." He pulled Panda into a tight hug. "Doesn't matter what anyone says, we're always gonna be brothers. Doesn't matter if we have stripes, or claws or whatever! I'll always love you, and little bro!"

Panda smiled softly. "Yeah." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Grizz. For everything."

"No problem bro."

"Ice bear loves you both too." Came the voice of their little brother. Grizz and Panda were both startled and looked up to see that Ice Bear had woken up at some point during their conversation and had put a comforting hand on Panda's shoulder.

"We know, little bro." Grizz said brightly, feeling tears stinging his own eyes too. The three of then came in for a big hug, completely neglecting plane safety procedures and ignoring how small the seats were. They held tight to each other like the tight knit family they were.

"How are your paws doing little bro?" Grizz asked once they drew back from their hug. Ice Bear glanced at his injured paws.

"Better." He said, and began to unwind the bandages with his teeth. He brushed them aside, flexed his claws a little, and winced. "Still sore. Ice Bear will have trouble cooking dinner for the week."

"No problem bro!" Grizz gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. "We'll order take out! What are you feeling Pan Pan? Chinese?"

"Oh gosh no!" Panda exclaimed and they all laughed. Eventually, Panda fell asleep leaning on Grizz's shoulder, which was invitation enough for Ice Bear to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulder and use him as a pillow, tucking his head on his warm stripy fur and swiftly falling asleep again. Grizz grinned as his little brothers drifted off. They looked so cute like that, both of them. It had been a long trip, and sure there was some stuff that had changed. But he knew that they were brothers and that was the one thing that would never change.

Grizz rested his head on Panda's other shoulder and linked their arms together, safe in the arms of his family.


End file.
